A typical center jackscrew type connector assembly includes a receptacle housing with electrical contacts therein, which is to be secured to a module connector by means of a bolt. A plastic spacer on a module side of the receptacle housing provides electrical isolation of the electrical contacts loaded into the receptacle housing and also protects the contacts from mechanical damage or other environmental interference. In the process of assembling the connector assembly, the spacer is loosely installed within the receptacle housing for shipping the receptacle housing to a harness maker. After the electrical contacts are loaded into the receptacle housing, the spacer is positioned into its final position, thereby accomplishing assembly of the module side of the receptacle housing.
Disadvantageously, while the electrical housing is being shipped to the harness manufacturer, the spacer may be accidentally pushed into its final position, thereby requiring the harness manufacturer to waste valuable production time in ejecting the spacer. Even if the spacer is intentionally placed into its final position, the spacer may come out, thereby causing a reliability and quality assurance problem.